winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 206
Runaway Groom is the sixth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis After rescuing the pixies, Stella leads the group to Downland. The Specialist, Brandon is trapped there. Unless his friends can reach him, he will be forced to marry the crazy Princess Amentia. With the wedding ceremony already in motion, the group race through the streets of Downland with an army of royal guards at their heels. Plot Stella is leading her friends through the caves to reach Downland. She is extremely irate and hasty as she knows that if she does not reach Downland in time, Brandon will be wedded away. Brandon on the other hand is being forced into Amentia's room as she prepares herself for the wedding. She becomes furious and takes out her anger on the guards for the delay in the wedding ceremony. Hearing the delay makes Brandon happy but Amentia tries once again to snag a kiss from him. Stella eventually leads the group to Download and they must now make their way to the castle to stop the wedding. The only issue is that they must evade the guards. Sky first leads them into a house to hide. When the coast is clear, they set out running again with the Pixies trailing behind them. However, along the way, Amore goes missing. So far, the group is rejoined by the Pixies without the guards noticing, that is until Sky reaches out to get Glim out of the can she got herself stuck in. One of the guards notices him and knocks him out with his club. Furious for what the guard had done, Bloom uses magic to make the guard's club smack him unconscious. Unfortunately, more guards show up and start to chase them down. Meanwhile, Amore is flying through the city and sees Sponsus drinking himself silly with grapefruit juice. Sponsus tells Amore that he is heartbroken. Amore, the Pixie of Love, tries to help. She takes a flower from her headband and places a true love's scent on it and gives it to him; Sponsus takes it. Brandon is in a waiting room, looking out the window and feeling desperate because the marriage ceremony will begin soon. He hopes that the king reads his letter of appeal to withdraw from the marriage. However, Brandon learns that it was too good to be true because a palace guard enters the room and is told that the queen will be escorting him to the altar. But first, he must climb one-hundred and seven steps; one for each of the qualities of a good husband. Somewhere in the town, Amore and Sponsus are walking about. Amore is looking for something and finds the maids who attend to the princess with a bouquet of flowers. Amore then puts her flower into the bouquet of flowers for Amentia. Brandon's walk begins, and he counts his steps. In the hall, he hears the cries of anguish. He wonders what that is and the queen informs him that they are men who will be married to ladies of the court (against their will). Brandon starts to panic. At the altar, Princess Amentia is escorted by her father, the crowd cheers. Nearing the altar themselves, Brandon comes to an almost defeated stance; he reminisces about his life, from his first birthday cake, to having two girls on his arms, to one of those girls slapping him in the face and finally, attending Red Fountain with Sky. Meanwhile, his friends are still being chased by the guards. The doors to the altar open. Brandon is now completely glum but Amentia remains oblivious and smiles lovingly as she sees her husband-to-be. When he reaches to the altar, he faints as reality hits him. The others are still running, and seeing as they are fast runners, the Downland guards call upon Tureno, a large, blind caterpillar creature to stop the group in their tracks. The ceremony begins and the high priest begins the vows. Brandon hopes his friends arrive on time. He almost looses hope until he hears an explosion. Brandon lets out a cheer but the priest mistook it as enthusiasm and reminds Brandon of his manners. Amentia says "I do" while Brandon sweats buckets, desperate for his friends to hurry up and save him. But unfortunately, despite their efforts, they are eventually captured. The priest than calls for the flowers of fertility and wedding rings. Brandon starts to becomce frantic and looks around, he eventually sees his friends but they are being held prisoner and are being escorted to the dungeons. Stella screams for Brandon but is held back. The king orders them to be put into the cells but Brandon makes up a ruse saying that they are his relatives; they are then allowed to observe the matrimony. All seems lost however, that is, until the bouquet is presented to Amentia. She smells the flowers and falls in love with her true love, Sponsus, and marries him instead of Brandon. Brandon is saved, thanks to Amore. The group travels back home with Stella and Brandon cuddling each other. Major Events *Stella tries to rescue Brandon from Amentia. *Amore helps Sponsus. *Sponsus and Amentia get married. Debuts *Queen Foeda *King Enervus *Teredo Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Zing **Glim **Livy **Piff *Royalty **Sponsus **Amentia **Queen Foeda **King Enervus *Teredo Spells Used None. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Searchin' *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *I'm Crazy for You *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *This episode and its 4Kids title is based on the movie My Best Friend's Wedding starring Julia Roberts. *The wedding minister was voiced by Wayne Grayson in the 4Kids version of this episode. *Musa, Flora, and Tecna did not appear in this episode. *The wedding was similar to the wedding in the Fairly Odd Parents episode "Boys in the Band" where Chip Skylark was forced to marry Vicky and the groom did not have the right to refuse. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In the Cinélume version, Zing makes a few cosplay references to movies when she and the other pixies were running from the guards. When she says "To freedom!" she wears the facepaint of William Wallace of Braveheart. When she says "Where we're going, we don't need roads!" she wears the silver shades of Dr. Brown from Back to the Future. *In the Cinélume version, as Brandon is forced down the aisle, he reflects back on his life as flashback shots pass by: four-year-old Brandon eating his birthday cake, adolescent Brandon walking down the road with a girl at each arm, adolescent Brandon getting his first slap from a girl, and finally present Brandon as a Specialist with Sky. Mistakes *Sky appears to be holding the flashlight again even though Stella has already taken it from him. *When the group reaches Downland and Stella's face is zoomed in, she has her pigtails that normally seen in her fairy form. *When Aisha tells the Pixies to get down, Tune's gloves are missing. *As Sky tells everyone not to make a sound, his hair is not completely colored in. *After he recalls his life events and Brandon closes his eyes, his hair does cover the eye like it is suppose to. *While aboard the ship, Riven's badge is colored blue instead of pink. WCEp206 Mistake 1.png|Stella's pigtails. WCEp206 Mistake 2.png|Tune's missing gloves. WCEp206 Mistake 3.png|Sky's missing part of his hair. WCEp206 Mistake 4.png|Brandon's hair does not cover his eyes. WCEp206 Mistake 5.png|Riven's incorrectly colored gem. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes